Undeniable Truths
by paperkut
Summary: Laurent changed Bella in the meadow and now she is on the run from her past.  What happens when Bella accidentally stumbles into Cullen territory?
1. Ch 1, Wishful Thinking, Bella

**So this is my first Fanfiction and I have to admit that I'm a little nervous. I know that my story has been done before, but some of the ones that I have read were not very satisfying. I can only hope that mine is. **

**Each chapter will be from Bella's and Edward's POV, nobody elses. I tried to keep them as in character as possible, but I know my writing skills will never match those of the great Stephenie Meyer. Be warned that this story might take awhile to finish because I have not completed it yet, but I have a general idea of what will happen. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. Those all belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**And now I give you. . . **

Undeniable Truths

Chapter 1- Wishful Thinking

Bella

My companions of the night led me quietly through the shadows of the sinister forest. I followed obediently as I headed towards an unknown destination. I was acutely aware of my surroundings, breathing in deeply, taking in every sight, and listening intently to every sound of the forest I felt caged in. I had to hurry. In a matter of minutes they would be gone, never to be seen again, at least, not during the daytime.

The stars twinkled peacefully up in the sky, slowly fading away as the sun started to creep its way up over the horizon. To the human eye, the stars would no longer be visible, but I could see them, and I was saddened to watch them go.

Spying a little clearing up ahead I sprinted forward so I could get an unobstructed view of the sky. In a matter of seconds I had reached the clearing and was glancing up, desperate to catch a last glimpse of the stars before the sun took over the sky completely.

Every rainless night I gazed at the stars, focusing on nothing else, keeping my mind painfully blank. They served as a distraction during the lonely monotonous night. They kept my mind from wandering to dangerous subjects that could cripple me. To keep myself occupied, I created my own constellations. And most of the time I ended up winded, unable to breath because I had envisioned a forbidden person.

Sometimes I force myself to visualize his taboo face, just so I won't forget the way he smiled, or the way his hair was disheveled to perfection. I make myself hear his voice say my name, and I whisper his in return. And after it's over, I double over on the ground gasping for breath-arms wrapped tightly around my torso- trying desperately to return to my forgetful state of mind. But no matter how hard I try, he never goes away. And in a twisted way I'm glad, because the misery and pain keeps me from convincing myself that he wasn't real; I couldn't imagine a life where Edward never existed.

That's why I was so distressed that the stars were going away; because now I would have little to distract me from the inner workings of my mind.

I sighed quietly and stood staring at the ground, gathering my thoughts as I decided what to do now and where to go next. The decision was pretty easy; it was either north or west towards the coast. I had just traveled from the east, and there was a town to the south. The logical thing to do would be to go north where the forest stretched on for miles and miles. Near the coast there would be more people and less tree coverage because of the villages. But then again, Alaska was not a very populated place.

I decided to compromise and go northwest towards Denali National Park, away from Anchorage. The one picture I had seen of Denali was beautiful and I absentmindedly remembered a brochure I had seen saying that located in Denali was the tallest mountain in North America. I couldn't remember the name of it, but I haphazardly thought that it would be exciting and. . . distracting to climb. Both of which were what I needed right now seeing as my birthday was coming up soon.

_ I wonder if he will remember it. . ._ I gasped quietly and quickly scolded myself for my wishful thinking. Why would he remember something as insignificant as my birthday, as insignificant as me?

He had absolutely no reason to be thinking of my birthday, or me for that matter. I had not been of importance to him in years. Eight years to be exact. How lucky he was to be blessed with such… distracting distractions, while I was forced to stare at the sky every night just to keep myself sane.

Oh how I wish I could have been good enough for him! There would be no need for me to grieve for lost love because it would be grasped tightly in my hand, and I would never let go. I still had not let go, even if Edward had.

I wonder if me being a vampire would have affected his decision. Now that I was his equal would I be considered worthy of his affections? Probably not; I would never deserve such an angel's love.

_ STOP RIGHT THERE! THIS HAS GONE TOO FAR! _I was so incredibly angry at myself for getting swept away in my thoughts, again.

"Stupid, I'm so stupid. I'm only hurting myself further." I muttered. But why can't I seem to stop? Why can't I seem to let go, like he obviously had?

I realized then that I would never be able to let go; I would never be able to escape the pain. It was something I would endure forever. I loved him far too much.

Suddenly, I took off through the woods towards Denali; I couldn't get to that mountain soon enough.


	2. Ch 2, Wishful Thinking, Edward

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Oh, I need a beta, preferably someone who is good at grammar and has experience. Let me know if you want to do the job.**

Undeniable Truths

Chapter 2- Wishful Thinking

Edward

I stared intently at the herd of caribou, sizing them up. Which one would fulfill me the most? I spotted a huge male to the far left of the heard. I decided he would do. The male caribou would never satiate my thirst completely, but he would be enough to sustain me for a few agonizing weeks before I decided to venture out of my room to start the process over again.

It would not be hard to kill the animal and consume its precious blood. It would be no challenge at all, actually. But then again, that's exactly what I wanted. There was no need to me to expend unnecessary energy in murdering this animal. All I wanted was to get this over with so I could curl up again and let the misery have me. The less time it took, the faster I returned to my home, to my hiding place.

But if the saying 'home is where the heart is' was true, then I had no home. In a sense, I had left my heart behind with Bella so many years ago.

Bella.

It seemed impossible that such a small word could tear me apart this much. But affect me it did. Every time I hear he name I want to run back to her and beg for forgiveness that I certainly don't deserve. But I can't. And I won't.

I took a deep breath and let the smell of the animal's blood wash through me. I was staggered and started gasping for air when I smelled a scent that was entirely different from caribou. For one brief second I was happier than I had ever been in the last eight years of my existence. I was whole again and it was as if I hadn't been in agony all this time. I delighted in the feeling.

I tried to fill my lungs with the heavenly aroma again, only to realize that it had never really been there. It was a figment of my imagination. My mind had betrayed me. I was going insane.

The pain returned tenfold. I cried out in disappointment and sank to my knees. I should not be sad that she wasn't here with me; I should be happy that she was safe and away from the danger of a soulless existence, of me.

_She's safe. She's safe. She's safe._ I chanted this in my head, pretending that it actually meant something.

I found a minute amount of relief at the fact that her life had meaning to it. But I could not be happy; I missed her presence far too much. I would never be truly happy again, but my happiness was nothing compared to her humanity. I was nothing compared to her and I hoped she was happy. I hoped she was happy and healthy and living and breathing her necessary breath of life. I hoped she blushed scarlet and I hoped the liquid life inside her still pulsed with a passion and determination to live. I hoped her heart still soared when she was nervous or excited and I hoped she had forgotten that I existed completely. Because if none of those things were true of her, then she would be dead. And that was excruciating. I cowered at that, as if the thought alone would strike me down. But I would gladly welcome death. The only thing stopping me from willingly going to the Volturi right this instant was my family. And Bella. For when she departs from this life and enters a place forever barred from me, I will die too, hoping that there is release from the ever present torment of her loss.

The most unbearable thing, though, was the awful fact that I had no way of knowing if she truly was alive or not. Alice did not have visions of her anymore. But I refused to believe that she was no longer on this earth. She was here, somewhere, and that thought alone kept me sane. She had a whole life ahead of her, now that I was no longer in it.

I closed my eyes and sighed. Her lovely face appeared behind my eyelids, as if she had been waiting for me. Even after all these years I could still remember her face with perfect clarity. Her warm, inviting lips and her endless chocolate brown eyes were strikingly clear. Her beauty struck me speechless every single time. It was like she was right in front of me, which was impossible.

Her facial expression was one of sadness and…pity? She looked at me desolately and I saw her beautiful mouth turn into a soft frown. It was as if she were sharing my pain, trying to sympathize with me. Even if the Bella before me was not real, it still broke my heart to see her so unhappy. I straightened myself up quickly, deluding myself into thinking that it would make the pained appearance on her face leave if I could trick her into believing that I was not upset. I would do anything to see her happy once again.

But it was a wasted effort because memories don't have emotions and feelings. I would never get to experience the real Bella again, and that thought alone nearly made me crumple to the floor for a second time.

The absence of sound caught my attention and I opened my eyes. I realized all too late that I had scared all the caribou away with my sudden noise and movement. It was shocking to me that I hadn't heard the caribou running away from the danger, for that's most certainly what I am. I sighed dejectedly and dashed back to the house and up into the safe haven of my room. I would try again tomorrow.

I could not wait for the day that blessed relief would come.

I yearned for the day that I would cease to exist.

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated.**


	3. Ch 3, Impossibility, Bella

**I want to give a huge thanks to my betas thesunshinekid and ShinyThings6465.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, of Eclipse. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

Undeniable Truths

Chapter 3- Impossibility

Bella

I felt a strange sort of relief as a came upon Denali National Park. I eyed the enormous mountain before me and wondered how much of a challenge it would be to climb. Not a very big one, but big enough to keep me occupied- for the time being. Idly, I made my way through the forest; I was in no hurry to get there now that I was here.

It felt peculiar walking through unknown territory, like at any second I was going to walk into a booby trap set out for dangerous trespassers like myself. It was an uncomfortable feeling; I shivered, I didn't like it one bit. It made me nervous; not knowing what was around the bend, so to speak. I should be used to that feeling though, because that's how I've lived my life for the past few years-human and immortal. My life was anything but predictable.

I was on the verge of turning back and returning the way I had come when the smell of human blood assaulted my heightened senses. It was then that I realized just how thirsty I was. I tried to think back to when the last time I had hunted was, but I couldn't remember. Had it been that long, or had my distracted mind simply tuned it out?

I turned quickly and ran in the opposite direction of the overwhelming sweetness. I had unreliable self-control; I couldn't risk being so near, on the off chance that I might be overcome by temptation. It had happened before.

I shuddered at the memory of the dark alleyway occupied by homeless people. I had been a newborn when I had so indifferently taken their lives. I remembered perfectly the awe that was etched on each of their faces at the sight of my own, terrible and beautiful. "It's an angel" one of them had declared in reverence.

I knew the absolute terror those people must have felt as they watched the person before them being swiftly and brutally murdered, knowing they would be next. My crimson eyes would be the last thing they saw before they left this earth. I was anything but an angel that night, I was lethal; no one would have been able to stop me from getting what I wanted. I reminded myself of James. It was unbearable to think that I had caused them to feel such fear.

The memories of the different stray hikers I had killed ran through my head like a movie of the most gruesome kind. I remembered stalking each one, knowing I was about to commit a horrendous sin, but not caring in the least. I had not felt guilt at the time. It had come later, in waves of self-hatred and loathing.

I had killed them with a twist of my wrist, three men and one woman. They had not felt any pain, but their families had. They were loved, and they had loved in return. I could never forgive myself for so selfishly taking them away from that.

Anyway, what was a human doing out this far away from town? Did they have a death wish, or just a suicidal need for adventure?

As I raced through the trees, something bright and yellow caught my eye. I halted and studied the object. I had seen one just like it before. Before everything. The object was a trail marker.

And suddenly it occurred to me just how foolish and brainless I had really been. In my desperate attempt to get here, I had totally overlooked the fact that this place was a national park. People came here. They hiked here. Here in the woods. Here, alone.

Oh great! Now, on top of all my other problems, I had to worry about accidentally massacring stray hikers? Suddenly, this didn't seem like the grandest of ideas.

I read the sign next to the trail marker: **WARNING! BEARS ARE WILD ANIMALS. ATTACKS ON HUMANS ARE NOT UNCOMMON. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO FEED OR APPROACH! **I quickly rushed away from that area and headed towards a less populated place.

_Oh. Well as long as I'm here…_ What could be the harm? I'll just catch a couple and be on my way. I'll be sure to steer clear of the humans, and I am awfully thirsty.

I made my decision as I caught the scent of a grizzly bear and my throat started to blaze painfully. My body was alert and cautious as I crouched down and took in my surroundings, locating the animal. It was roughly 300 meters to my right, rubbing its back up against a tree. It wouldn't feel itchy for much longer.

I took in a deep breath and let the smell of the blood pulsing through its veins saturate my lungs. Ah, the sweet smell of relief.

I stooped into a catlike crouch and started to stealthily make my way towards the bear. I made no sound as I crept up behind it and prepared to snap its neck. Its life would end so quickly it wouldn't even realize it was dying. That thought provided some brief comfort; at least it wouldn't feel any pain. But the vampire that I was had no room left for guilt for taking an animal's life.

I was no longer Bella Swan as I completely gave myself over to my senses and sank my teeth into the warm and tender flesh of the bear, tearing a whole in its neck so I could have access to the sweet liquid that would run straight from its veins to mine. Coursing through my own body, satisfying me; it would probide sweet relief. I could feel the blood seeping through my body and giving me energy. It was as if I was a battery getting charged.

I leaned back and breathed a short sigh while reveling at the feeling of warmth sweeping through my body. As I was wiping my hand across my mouth to clean away any left over blood, I heard the sound of light footfalls and the snapping of a twig. I could immediately tell that the being that was about to discover me was no human. I had less than a second before they found me - not enough time to escape. I could only hope that this vampire was no bigger than me, for if there was a skirmish, I was certain to lose.

When the intruder stumbled upon me, I whipped my head around and let a warning hiss fill the air. He responded with a lethal growl that quickly turned to a surprised gasp when he took in my appearance. As he staggered forward I crumbled to the forest floor and started quivering.

"N-no", I choked out when he tried to advance forward again. I covered my face with my hands in a desperate attempt, hoping he had not seen me. My efforts were useless.

"Bella." He said my name in recognition; not to verify my identity, for he already knew. There was no turning back now.

When he walked forward to help me off the ground, I recoiled from him. I didn't want him to help me get up, for I had no intention of going anywhere with him. As soon as the opportunity presented itself, I would make a run for it. Maybe nobody in his family would believe him when he told them what he had seen.

Apparently, he had no intention of letting me leave. When he leaned down to pick me up, I struggled against him. But being so much stronger than me, he was able to lift me into a standing position and pin my hands behind my back, rendering my protests useless; I was unable to escape.

"Jasper," he called loudly. "Hurry!" I had to convince him to let me go before Jasper got here, or all was lost and I really would be exposed.

"Please! No, don't. I'm begging you; don't let anyone know that you found me!"

"Bella, you are going to come with me whether you like it or not. There is no way my family is going to lose you again, especially now that we can keep you." He seemed to find that last statement funny because he laughed quietly. I, however, didn't see an ounce of humor in this situation.

"Emmett, please!" I pleaded as a last-ditch effort. He didn't answer and it quickly became clear that he was not going to budge. I was in a big dilemma now. Everything that I had worked so hard to keep a secret was now going to be put on display for the last people on Earth that I had ever wished to discover me. I was screwed, big time.

Jasper arrived ten seconds later with a strange expression on his face, as if he didn't believe his own eyes. Confusion that was not my own quickly spread throughout my body.

"Jasper, please keep your emotions to yourself and help me calm her down." He must have heard Emmett, for I immediately returned to my anxious state, but he made no move to calm me down. I was just as riled up as before, if not more.

When Jasper moved forward, I turned my face and attempted to back up. But since Emmett was so huge and strong, I gained no ground. Jasper placed his face in front of mine, trying to stare into my eyes. He studied my face, taking in every new detail, while I looked at anything but him.

"Bella?" It was a question this time, instead of a statement. He said it like he was unsure of himself, like he honestly didn't know if it was me or not. I was so surprised that he didn't recognize me that I looked at him by mistake. The second our eyes met I saw recognition flitter across his features. There was no way to get out of this mess now that Jasper was clued-in. Too many people equaled too many thoughts to block.

"What is it you want me to do again, Emmett?" For a brief second I was annoyed at the fact that I was being ignored by Jasper. As soon as I felt the annoyance, Jasper quickly smiled at me and winked before turning back to Emmett.

"I want you to work your magic and make Bella more agreeable. She put up such a fight when I first grabbed her; it made me think she was unhappy to see me." Emmett was right; I was unhappy, just not for the reason he thought.

"Well, what are we going to do once I incapacitate her?"

"I want to bring her home. Once Edward sees her he'll go back to his old self and he won't be miserable anymore. What's done is done." I was overcome with sorrow at the sound of his name. I could understand my misery, but why would Edward feel that way? I couldn't imagine seeing Edward miserable; it split my heart into tiny pieces to wonder what could make him feel that way. It must have been something awful to hurt him so bad. But I was unable to help him, for he was not mine to comfort anymore.

"And what makes you think I'll want to stay?" I asked with a little too much malice in my voice. I didn't want to bother Edward when he so obviously was distressed. My presence would probably irritate him more.

Jasper look at me strangely and then nodded to Emmett. I should have known better than to lie to an empathetic vampire. He would always see right through me.

All of a sudden I felt nothing. Absolutely nothing. The absence of feeling didn't scare or disturb me the way it should have. It was actually quite nice to observe for once, rather than to feel - like a strange sort a reprieve from the hardships of daily life. I didn't have to deal with the emotional turmoil that came with losing true love. I quite liked this nothingness.

I was so caught up in the experience of nothing that I didn't notice the ground moving beneath me, or the wind blowing through my hair. I didn't notice the smell of other vampires near us, or the sound of quiet voices not many feet away from me. I didn't notice the angelic faces surrounding me, or my name being called out by many people. And if something did catch my attention, I was too preoccupied by this new non-sensation that I didn't care. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought that this was Heaven; I was finally being set free. That was impossible. But when I finally "came to", I was fully aware of the seven vampires surrounding me, all of them standing except for one.

It's amazing how much different, and yet, exactly the same, the Cullens looked. My enhanced eyesight made everything so much clearer, and I realized that my memories had slowly started to lose clarity. Now, upon seeing them again for the first time in almost a decade, I could tell that none of them had changed.

Esme gasped and placed her hand over her mouth in a gesture of shock. I had a strong suspicion that, if she were able, tears would be flowing freely down her cheeks.

Carlisle stood with his arm draped across Esme's shoulders. Smiling warmly at me, he said "Welcome back, Bella."

Jasper eyed me calmly. His face gave away nothing, but who knew what he really felt behind that carefully concealed facade.

Alice, on the other hand, was the total opposite of Jasper. She didn't try to hide her emotions, but let them show. Alice grinned at me and waved when my eyes landed on her. "Bella!" She exclaimed. "This is amazing; I can't believe you're here!"

Emmett beamed at me and gave me a thumbs up, while his wife openly stared at me in wonder.

Edward was hunched on the ground at my feet with his head in his hands, gasping deep, shaky breaths, for unnecessary air.

**Reviews would be appreciated. **


	4. Ch 4, Impossibility, Edward

**Finally! Here's chapter four! Sorry for the wait, folks. I had a case of writer's block that wasn't fun to deal with. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. Those all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Undeniable Truths

Ch. 4- Impossibility

Edward

Fate. It is a four letter word – just like most profanities. It's cruel; doling out harsh punishments to those who try to hide from it. It's very easily angered by those who contradict its decisions. It is very determined, too; it will try again and again until it is satisfied with the situation.

But fate is also has a soft side. It delights in being the cause of two unlikely people falling in love, and rejoices at hugs and first kisses shared between the lovers. At times, it shows compassion to those who deserve it.

Most important of all, is the fact that it is impossible to escape; your destiny is set in stone.

It was fate that Isabella Swan should become a vampire, a cold one, exactly like me.

Leaving Bella had been one of the worst decisions of my entire existence. I realized now, as I was lying on the ground at her feet, that I could have prevented all of this had I merely stayed and loved her.

In that moment, I second guessed every decision I ever made regarding Bella. I came to the conclusion that I was a complete failure, that everything I did for her was wrong. So much pain could have been prevented, and her life would have been spared.

I was finding it hard to concentrate on the severity of the situation when she was standing before me, eternally young and beautiful. I would regret leaving her later; right now, all I could concentrate on was her, and the fact that we were together again. She was consuming me with her presence, unconsciously affecting me in ways I never thought possible.

I could not regulate my unnecessary breathing - seeing as I was in so much shock.

I felt a petite hand tentatively rub my back, attempting to soothe me. "Edward." Bella whispered; the dulcet tone of her voice transformed my name into an entrancing song, seducing me and causing my gasping to quiet. "Edward." She crooned again, this time with a hint of urgency. I glanced up into the golden eyes of true love. Her eyes, so bright and enchanting, captured my gaze and held it.

The connection between us magnified until I was no longer aware of anything else but our tender and sweet reunion. All thoughts, including mine, were swept away in the wind that graciously carried her divine fragrance to me.

Ever so carefully, I pulled myself off the ground. My movements were slow; I was afraid if I moved too quickly she would disappear.

She looked at me timidly, but full of passion. I stared back. I was captivated by her beauty, and her presence made me forget everything else in the world. At that moment, I didn't even remember my own name, until she softly spoke it to me. The desire to touch her was so overpowering at the sound of her voice that I was nolonger able torestrain myself. I brushed my fingers across her face, from her temple to her jaw, and savored the feeling of her skin under my fingertips, like silk.

She glanced down at my extendedarm for a moment. When she looked back at me, her face was troubled; she seemed to be having some sort of internal struggle. I watched the battle rage in her dazzling eyes.

It was agonizing for me, not knowing what had her so troubled. Was she unhappy to see me? Did she hate me for leaving her? Thinking she might not love me anymore almost brought me to my knees again. It was unbearable; I don't think I would be able to live through her rejection. I would surely perish from the heartbreak.

Hesitantly, almost fearfully, she placed her palm on my cheek.

That simple gesture was all the encouragement I needed. The knowledge that she returned my love was too much to bear. Joy was too loose a term to describe what I was feeling. There was absolutely no word that would come close to comparing to my utter euphoria. It was indescribable.

In one quick motion, I enveloped her in a hug that had the power to crush humans. As my arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her as close to me as possible, her arms locked around my chest. I buried my face in her neck, while she rested her head on my shoulder. Never before had I felt so completely whole. The peace of the moment caused me to close my eyes.

I breathed deeply, testing her new scent. I was delighted to discover that it had not changed much; I no longer felt the burning desire to take her life, but the sweetness of it still left me wanting more.

The ache I had felt in my chest in her absence was no more. It was replaced by a new ache, an ache that was painful, but not in a bad way. I was so in love it hurt. The love I felt for her was so strong and powerful that there was nothing I could do except declare it out loud. "I love you. So very much." She nodded slightly, but made no reply. She would never know how much I had longed to hear her say it in return. I waited, extremely anxious and fearful of her reply.

"I missed you more than you can possibly imagine." She finally answered. I was mostly satisfied with the answer.

Pulling back from the embrace, I studied her face, taking in every new detail and committing it to memory.

The most shocking change to me was her eyes – bright and warm as liquid gold. Her eyes were so bright, almost blinding. They reminded me of the sun . . . Seeing her with eyes like mine gave me encouragement. She was still good and pure, even as one of the eternally damned. I was so proud of her for resisting the violent temptation that so many could not.

I ran my hand through her hair and acknowledged the difference in color and texture. Her hair had darkened with the change, transforming into the richest brown I had ever seen.

The variations in her appearance were little. Her facial features were sharper, edgier, while her already luscious lips had darkened slightly, becoming even more tempting and appealing. I traced her bottom lip with my middle finger. At the moment, I could think of nothing else except our lips together. I longed to stroke her lips with mine and feel the new smoothness of them.

I gently placed my hands on the sides of her face and stared into her dazzling eyes, giving her some warning with my own. I tilted my head and advanced forward ever so slightly, studying her expression and noting the hesitation and doubt mixed in with desire. My lips were inches from hers when she pulled back and tried to release herself from my grasp. But I was determined; I did not let her go.

"Don't, please." She whispered. She averted her eyes from mine.

"Why?" I would never let her know how much I was hurt by her rejection. It was justified though; I deserved every punishment she gave me.

"I can't, Edward. When I leave, this will only make it so much harder." I heard noises of shock come from my family members. I was too stunned to fully comprehend what she said.

"Leave? Bella! You can't leave!" Alice exclaimed. All I could do was stare at Bella in disappointment and sadness. She was satisfied to live forever without me, and I would take the first chance I got to disappear completely.

"Alice, please. I can't stay."

"Well, why not? What's so wrong with us? You used to love us before." Alice cried indignantly. I gave her a warning glance, trying to communicate with my eyes that she should not continue with her rant. It was obvious the Bella did not want to be here with us, especially me. I accepted her decision, for I had no right to object.

"I thought you loved me too." She murmured softly, not meaning for us to hear.

I understood everything the moment those words left her mouth. It was like a weight was lifted off my shoulders. The unknown tension in my body released and I sighed with relief. She was still under the impression that I didn't love her. Had I been that convincing? I opened my mouth to contradict her, to tell her how deeply and ardently I loved her, when Esme spoke.

"Oh dear Isabella, we have always loved you." She cried. Bella look down uncomfortably and stepped away from me.

"Yes, well I should be going now, I guess. It was . . . nice to see you all again."

Impossible. It was absolutely impossible that she should leave without me explaining first. I would be damned (no pun intended) to let her go when she was in my grasp for the first time in so long. There was no way she was disappearing from me again not knowing the truth. She had to know that I loved her more than anything else on this earth and that everything I had told her that terrible day was a lie of the most horrid kind. I was about to stop her when, again, I was beat to it, this time by Carlisle.

"That is simply out of the question. You just arrived, and you must stay with us. We haven't even heard your story yet, and I must confess I am terrible curious to know it, as I'm sure the rest of the family is. We have many things to tell you as well. Please stay, for at least a few days, and let us make amends for our bad behavior towards you."

She seemed shocked at him, and was clearly unsure of what to do.

"Please, Bella. Please stay." I begged with a strained voice. I reached out for her again, and placed my hand on her cheek. She didn't seem as nervous at my touch, but I still saw the uncertainty in her eyes.

"I don't know. Are you sure you want me to stay? I don't want to be a bother." She spoke to Carlisle as she said this.

"Of course, Bella. You are always welcome here." Her face turned to disbelief, but she made no reply.

"Why don't we go inside and talk." Esme suggested. I felt Bella tense as I grabbed her hand and led her into my home.

She admired the décor of the living room, which was quite different from our last house. Instead of the clean, crisp white she was used to, it was decorated in deep gold and dark burgundy. "Your home is beautiful." She voiced. I was glad she approved, for I hoped with all my being that this is where she would live from now on.

I pulled her down to sit next to me on the brown, leather couch, which contrasted greatly with our skin. Wrapping my arm around her waist, I pulled her as close to me as possible, glad that I did not have to worry about crushing her.

We all stared at her, excited to hear what she had to say, and yet worried, too, about what was to come.

She took a deep breath and looked down at our entwined hands. Then she began.

**Reviews would be appreciated.**


	5. Ch 5, Stories, Bella

Undeniable Truths

Ch. 5- Stories

Bella

"I was alone in the . . . woods when I was attacked. Laurent was the one who changed me." I heard gasps of shock and anger. Beside me, Edward was rigid, and I heard the low growl that was begging to be released from his gut. I laid my free hand on his chest, quieting him. After everyone was calm, I began again.

"He said that he was there for Victoria; he was supposed to get the lay of the land for her. He told me she was going to kill me as revenge. He was never supposed to kill me; I was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time, and he was thirsty." Even after all this time, it was hard for me to relive these events, and I was still frightened by the possibility that Victoria would find me.

_If you knew what she had planned for you__ Bella . . .__ I swear you'd be thanking me__ for this._ Laurent's chilling voice whispered in my head.

I felt the ghost of his icy hands against my neck – unfamiliar and terrifying. The remembered fear of it paralyzed me. His deadly crimson eyes flashed before me, and I was reminded of the agonizing and unending transformation. And the loneliness; no one was by my side to offer me reassurances of the nearing end. My body began trembling slightly and it was then that I realized my eyes were shut; the images I was seeing were not of the present, but past traumas.

Someone called my name, and I was suddenly aware of the others in the room. I could only imagine what they were thinking, seeing me in such a troubled state of mind.

I did not bother to gauge their reactions, for I couldn't bear to see their piteous expressions.

"I'm sorry, that won't happen again. Where was I? Oh, yes . . . Laurent. After I was almost fully drained, he stopped and ran away, leaving me clinging to life by a thread. I don't know why he left.

"When I . . . awoke . . . It was dark, and it smelled horrible. I ran from Forks disoriented and insane with thirst. I drank from a few deer that I came upon, but they didn't stop the intense burning and hunger. I found myself in Seattle during the night, where the smell of human blood was so overpowering. I am ashamed of my actions that night." I looked away from the family and stared out the window into the forest, bloody regret running through my veins. Jasper used his powers to relax me, and then he spoke.

"Did you . . .?" Curiosity resonated in his voice, and I wondered why he would ask such a thing. To me, the answer was obvious. Maybe he would feel better about himself if he thought he wasn't the only one severely tempted.

"Did I feed from the innocent?" I chanced a quick peek at Edward. He was not looking at me. Somehow, it made me sad to think that he was disappointed. This made me realize that I had subconsciously begun to hope. His feelings should not matter to me, for they would only hurt me more in the future. Even as I attempted to convince myself of this, I knew I was lying. There would never be anyone else for me and I knew it. Maybe being equal to him might change his mind. . . I scolded myself; we were lovers no more and had been that way for a long time. I was no better for him now than before. "Yes." I answered.

My somber mood was replaced by confusion as Edward pulled me to his chest and kissed the top of my head. "Do not feel ashamed, Bella, for we have all been where you were." I couldn't respond. His consolation was making it worse; making it harder for me to leave.

"I ran away from Seattle to California, more specifically to the Redwood Forest. I lived by myself, away from everything and hunting when necessary. I came in contact with my first vampire since the change. The whole experience was extremely unnerving." I paused for a second, remembering the red- eyed fiend named Joseph. Seeing my crimson eyes fresh from the change, he thought I was encroaching on his territory. He was skeptical upon hearing what I hunted and demanded that I relocate away from him, obviously thinking me a liar. I did, fearing he would kill me if I resisted, and never saw him again.

"After two years, I traveled throughout the southwest for three years, always in the shadows. Out of all of the places I have been so far, this was by far my favorite. The wide open skies and vivid stars of the night were breathtaking." I glanced at the faces of the wide-eyed of the Cullens before continuing.

"Eventually, I left to explore the south. I could only stay there for a year, because of all the other vampires inhabiting the area. They were very territorial. I actually have a scar on my side from a fight." Edward drew in a small breath and I felt his hand move my shirt up a bit trying to find the scar. I removed his hand. "I'll show you later," I whispered. He nodded his head and waited for me to continue.

"From there I traveled between Washington and Oregon for two years. I found out Charlie had died three years ago. Standing at his grave, I felt so frustrated and angry at myself for hardly remembering him. I know he was my father and he loved me, but that's about it. It's hard to see his face in my memory now. It's blurry . . . undefined." I stared down at my hand entangled with Edward's. He lifted our hands up and brought them to my face.

"Bella," he whispered. "You loved him very much. It's okay that you don't remember." His words were comforting. Hesitantly, I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. He kissed the top of my head and I sighed.

"So tell me," I said after a moment, my voice taking on a lighter tone as I looked back up at the Cullens, "what have you all been up to?"

Carlisle spoke. "Well, after we left Forks, we went to live in Canada for three years. Then we came here. I currently work at the hospital in Fairbanks. Nobody goes to school right now."

"Ah," was my inadequate response.

"So Bella, do you have a power?" Alice asked me.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure . . . Edward, can you read my mind?"

"No." He said tersely. I smiled slightly.

"I can still affect her, though." Jasper supplied. An uncomfortable silence spread throughout the room while each person stared at one another and digested the new information.

"Bella, we would like it very much if you would stay." Esme said quietly, breaking the silence.

"Esme, I- I don't know if that would be such a great idea." I murmured.

But Esme would have none of it. "Please, Bella? We all have missed you so much. Edward would like it very much if you stayed, too." Edward and I immediately tensed up at the same time.

"Yes, I would." He whispered in my ear.

"Bella, isn't your birthday coming up in a few days? Why don't you stay until then?" Alice came up to stand in front of me. "We all miss you so much. Please?" It was so very hard for me to deny them anything. With Edward rubbing encouraging circles on my hand and Alice's pleading, it was hopeless for me to say no.

My emotions were so conflicting. I wanted to stay, to feel Edward's hand in my own, and to experience Cullens' company again. I wanted to leave, to run as far away from my fears as I could. Knowing full well that Edward didn't love me, I still wanted to be with him.

"Fine," I sighed, wondering if I had just dug my own metaphorical grave.


	6. Ch 6, Stories, Edward

**Hello everyone! I am extremely sorry for taking so long to update. I hope it will never happen again.**

**I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Undeniable Truths

Chapter 6 – Stories

Edward

I silently stood back and watched as Bella hugged and talked with each of my family members. I wanted to take her for myself, be alone with her for the first time in so long. Aside from my selfish thoughts, happiness filled the air, and I couldn't help but grin when Emmett gave Bella a giant hug and lifted her off the ground. The smile she gave made my heart burst, and I was mesmerized by the amount of strength Bella possessed when she forcefully pulled away from him. My memories of her were conflicting with the present.

I felt a strange sensation as my whole family laughed and talked with Bella. _Jealousy._I thought as I observed the way Bella was so at ease with them. With one glance from Jasper I was happy again.

_Edward, you don't need to feel jealous. Bella's happy with us and she's in love with you._ _There's nothing to worry about. _My whole body tensed up when he thought the word 'love'.

I sighed quietly. I would never expect Jasper to understand why I was feeling this way. Bella seemed so happy with them, and I wanted her to feel the same way with me. Sure, I could tell that she was glad to see me, but she seemed so tense and anxious, too. Then again, I knew why that was. I knew without a doubt that I had caused major damage to her, and that it would be hard to repair with just a few convincing words. She still believed that I didn't love her.

Absolutely impossible. Never would I be able to stop loving her. I would surely die before that happened.

_Thank heavens she's back! Our family can finally be in peace now. Oh, look how happy Edward is! _Esme looked about to explode with joy. Everyone else's thoughts were relatively the same. Even Rosalie's.

_I never thought I'd see the day when I was glad to have Bella Swan in my house. _

I stared back at Bella, who was now conversing with Carlisle, and decided it was time for us to talk alone. Standing behind Bella, I wrapped my arms around her shoulders. She tensed up, then reached back and placed her hand on my cheek. I had gone too long without her touch.

_Go win her back, Edward_, Carlisle joked.

"Bella," I asked, "would you care to join me for a short run?" Sensing that she seemed skeptical, I gently rubbed her shoulders. "We'll be alone, and I have some things to tell you." I whispered very quietly in her ear.

"Okay." She answered shyly. My whole family stared at us as we walked towards the door. Alice's distressed expression caught Bella's attention.

"Don't worry, Alice. I promise I'll come back." Bella teasingly reassured her. Alice smiled slightly and nodded while we continued.

On my way out the door, I slyly glanced at Alice with penetrating eyes knowing she would understand exactly what I wanted.

_I'm sorry, Edward. I can't see what she'll decide. There's something else, too. I haven't seen one vision of her the whole time she's been here; I don't think they work on her anymore._ Her thoughts trailed off on the same pattern.

Once outside, I regretfully let go of her hand so I could lead her through the forest. My fingers ached with a need for her reassuring touch. Secretly pleased with still being the fastest runner, I slowed down so Bella could keep a comfortable pace with me.

Once every few seconds, I glanced back to make sure Bella was still behind me. Her footsteps were so light; it seemed as if she wasn't there. Most of the time, though, I was afraid she'd trip and fall. I reminded myself repeatedly that she wasn't the same Bella from eight years ago. She was quick and agile and graceful and lithe. She could handle herself now.

I tried to imagine Bella living alone out in the wilderness, but I had a hard time. In my mind I saw her crouching under a tree while it rained, soaking wet and miserable. The image made my heart burst; she should've never had to live like that! The ever-present guilt clouded my mind as I conjured up another picture. This time she faced away from a dead deer with blood splattered across the front of her shirt.

Imagine, I could have prevented this!

My thoughts of self-loathing halted when I came upon the clearing I had been looking for. As I stopped, Bella had to swerve around to avoid crashing into me. She came to a stop five feet away and turned to face me with a sheepish expression. Apparently, some things hadn't changed. Even as a vampire, it's a wonder she's still exists!

I staggered over and embraced her in a hug, completely abandoning the 'keep Bella alive' rule that I used when she was human. Now that she couldn't be hurt I could freely convey my love and desperation for her. It was a new world for me, not living in worry and fear for her life every time we touched.

"Isabella," I whispered, using her full name for emphasis, "There are some things I need to tell you, some things you might not understand at first. To begin with, I would like to make it perfectly clear that I love you more than anything else in this entire world. You are the reason that I exist and you put meaning in my life. Without you I am nothing. . ." My voice trailed off as I lost myself in her expressive eyes. Eyes that were, at the moment, filled with torment and hesitation.

Her face conveyed confusion as I continued. "When you were human, your safety was the most important thing to me. Every time I was around you I was constantly on guard, making sure I used self control and keeping you from any sort of danger, the whole time knowing that I was the one putting you in so much harm. I truly hated myself for it, hated knowing that I or one of my family members could kill you. I was always anxious and worried, even though I didn't let it show.

"When you got that paper cut and were almost killed, I just. . . I couldn't put you in danger anymore. You would not live surrounded by death. So I lied. I lied to you and left and I'm sorry. There are no words to express my remorse and guilt for leaving you." I could see that my words were having an affect on her, but not the right one. Her face still held the confused and anguished expression; she didn't seem to understand what I was saying.

"Bella, I lied to you when I said I no longer wanted you. I had to convince you of it so I could leave, so I could keep you safe. I love you so much and it hurt everything in me to say those horrible words. At the time you were human; all your memories would've healed and I would have been a thing of the past. I convinced myself that you didn't feel as strongly for me as I did for you, but I was hugely mistaken. I never meant any of it and I realize now how horribly wrong I was. I never wanted to hurt you. I love you." I watched as she carefully sat on the ground and pulled her knees to her chest. She sat unmoving for a few minutes before I knelt in front of her.

"Say something. Please." I whispered as I placed my palm on her cheek. The small growl that sprang from her chest surprised me. Deserved rejection spread throughout my body like fire and I withdrew my hand.

Bella stared at me, eyes wide and glistening with tears unable to be shed. "I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't mean . . . I'm just so . . . confused. I don't understand."

"You have to believe me, Bella. I only said those terrible things to make you think that I didn't want you. But I did. I loved you so much that I was willing to put your happiness before mine."

"No, I don't understand why you love me. You shouldn't love me. " She would not look at me as she spoke.

"No, Bella, no. Caring and beautiful and loving as you are, you shouldn't love me. _I_ don't deserve _you_.

"I love you with all my being. Let me show you." I gently placed my hands on both sides of her face and moved closer. I wanted to kiss her, to express my love without words.

"Edward, please. Don't. I just . . . I never thought I'd say this, but I need some time by myself. To think. I promise – Edward, look at me – I _promise_ that I'll come back. Just give me some time to clear my head and make sense of all this." She stood up and kissed my knuckles while I wondered if this would be the last time I'd feel her lips.

For the first time since her arrival, I could see her for what she truly was. Her pitch black eyes were fierce, and her stance was rigid, scared. She looked wild and confused, but her natural and untamed appearance made her even more beautiful.

"I love you," she whispered, her voice carried away with the wind.

With one last look she was gone, and I was powerless to stop her.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	7. Ch 7, Safe Haven, Bella

**Before you all start yelling at me, I would like to sincerely apologize for my lack of updates. I won't give any excuses because I don't have any, but I hope you all will find it in your hearts to forgive me . . . Please? I really am sorry. I didn't have a beta for this chapter because I'm too much of a coward to ask them to edit after, what, seven months of not updating? Even after that long I still don't have a set plot for this story, and updates won't be that fast, but not every seven months, either. Hehe, again, sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or the highly anticipated ending to the Twilight Saga, Breaking Dawn (ahhh! It's almost here!). They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Undeniable Truths

Ch. 7 – Safe haven

Bella

Twigs snapped under my bare feet as I swept through the forest at an untraceable speed. There was no other feeling in the world like running – especially from my problems.

Unknown feelings surged through me as I leapt over a small stream that crossed my unknown path. I didn't know where I was going, only that I was escaping from something that didn't make any sense – Edward Cullen.

Had I been human, my reaction to his news probably would have been severely different. I imagined throwing myself into his arms and kissing him with wild abandon, but that wasn't the case now. I was out of control and unsure of myself and I just wanted a few hours to concentrate. It was not in my nature to accept change so easily.

I stopped under a canopy of trees and scanned my surroundings. I wanted silence and peace, but all I heard was the calls of animals and the chatter of birds. It seemed everywhere I went there was always some kind of annoying distraction. I hadn't calmed down yet and I didn't want to stay here so I kept running. Just running.

I kept going for minutes or hours or days. I did not know, nor did I care. Whenever I would stop I was never satisfied with my location. There was always too much noise, or not enough tree coverage, or I just wasn't far enough away yet. My instincts pulled me to go farther away, but I couldn't tell if it was from danger or safety.

I finally gave up, pretending to be tired. I never became used to the fact that no matter how hard I pushed myself, I would never feel exhaustion. I pretended I had a pulse, and that it was beating out of control in my chest, not slowing.

Looking around, I noticed I was under a break in the trees, and that the sun felt nice on my usually unfeeling skin. I knew I would be sparkling, but there was nobody out here to see it. I lay down on the dry dirt, putting myself under the sunlight as much as possible.

For an immeasurable amount of time I just lay there, doing nothing, seeing nothing, and hearing nothing. I was simply _being_, and, I reluctantly admitted to myself, procrastinating. I noticed the sun had moved to the west and was about to slip under the horizon, to hide away until tomorrow. I wanted to hide away, too, but I had made a promise to Alice that I would return.

My mind moved on to the subject which I had been avoiding for hours. Edward was such a mystery to me, one that I felt would never be truly solved. To me, his reasons for leaving were ridiculous. I felt myself becoming angry. What gave him the right to make such decisions about my life for me? After a few moments my anger started to ebb away and I felt sad. His one decision to leave had caused so much pain, and not just to us but his family, too.

I brooded on this for a few more minutes before Edward's feelings crossed my mind. I tried looking at the situation from his point of view. In order to keep me safe, he had left me behind and suffered greatly. I knew only too well the feeling of losing the love of your life. I realized that I could never be as selfless as Edward, who sacrificed his own happiness for mine. It was selfish of me to be angry at him for doing something so noble. He had the best of intentions, and for that it was impossible for me to be angry with him.

I could, however, be upset by the fact that he lied to me. If I'd have been told the truth his leaving might have hurt just a little bit less. It was also aggravating that I never got to say goodbye to his family. My aggravation was overshadowed, though, by the sheer happiness of seeing them again and I realized that I could never leave them; they were my only family now and I had missed them so much.

It was then that I knew my decision.

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	8. Ch 8, Safe Haven, Edward

Undeniable Truths

Chapter 7 – Safe Haven

Edward

Of course I followed her. I couldn't very well let her wander around in unfamiliar territory by herself. It was dangerous out there, and even though she was a vampire, too, I felt that she still needed protecting. I would never admit that I followed her out of my own selfish desire to watch her more than for her safety.

She ran on for hours, stopping only to study her surroundings before she would take off again. I couldn't tell where she was going, only that she never seemed satisfied by where she was. I kept my distance, not daring to breath for fear of making too much noise. It was fortunate that I was downwind, therefore she couldn't catch my scent. I had no doubt that she would be angry if she knew I was following her.

Eventually she stopped around noontime. I watched as she checked the area, and, seeming satisfied, she gracefully stretched out on the ground.

She lay still there, upon the dry earth of the forest floor, looking serenely to the sky with her eyes still closed.

In the silence that had befallen us, I was able to stare freely at her Goddess like beauty. I found myself caught up in the few strands of hair that swirled lazily around her head in the low breeze. I wanted so badly to catch those strands and feel the smoothness of them between my fingers. I noticed the slight flush in her unnaturally pale skin and the absence of dark shadows beneath her eyes and wondered briefly what animals she preferred. The stray patches of skin that glittered in the sun were mesmerizing. The diamond shimmer of those patches exposed her for what she truly was –a vampire. Unworldly, unnatural, and unknown.



A flood of emotions suddenly swept through me and I was taken over by anger and guilt. Guilt because it was my entire fault that she ended up like this, like me, soulless.

I immediately regretted the thought and I was ashamed of myself for thinking such a thing. Surely there was hope for someone as pure and innocent as she. How could Heaven close its gates to an angel such as herself? Selfless, caring, loving Bella. That thought gave me hope- not for myself, but for her. I didn't deserve Heaven.

The anger I felt was directed solely at me. I was furious at myself for letting this happen. I had expended a great effort to keep this from occurring and I had failed her. I sacrificed my own happiness for the sake of Bella's humanity, and in the process I left her unprotected, taking the very thing I had sought out to preserve.

My family may argue that it wasn't my fault, that Bella becoming a vampire was inevitable, that it was fate. But I knew better. All the blame rested on my shoulders. I had let her down in so many ways.

But the selfish part my mind slowly started to creep in and take over, informing me of something I already knew but did not fully comprehend. Bella was a vampire. She was like me, hard as granite and stronger than steel. She was no longer soft and breakable. She no longer possessed pulsing crimson liquid that sang for me. I would no longer feel bloodlust towards her, the desire to drain her of every precious drop of warm life-giving blood in her precious body. And I would never have to worry about harming her again. Never again would I have to mind my every action around her. I would never fret over breaking her if I was caught in the moment. And I could kiss her like never before.

Not that she wanted to kiss me back. I did not deserve as much. I did, however, deserve any rejection and punishment she would bestow upon me. I deserved to suffer the consequences of my actions. If she felt the need to never see me again I would willingly send myself away for good. But I did not want to leave her; I never wanted to take myself away again. I couldn't bear another separation from her.

She was my safe haven, my one place where I could go to feel loved. I acknowledged that I was a selfish monster; it definitely wasn't a secret. Despite that, I vowed that I would do everything in my power to earn her forgiveness.


End file.
